Kaiba Vs SG1
by Jerex
Summary: Side-fic to Harry Potter and the Millennium Items Kaiba returns to Kaiba Corp to defend his holographic tech from the American Air force who are preventing his duel discs from been released in America. completed.
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba Vs SG-1

Side-fic to Harry Potter and the Millennium Items

Kaiba returns to Kaiba Corp to defend his holographic tech from the American Air force who are preventing his duel discs from been released in America.

Chapter 1) SG-1's briefing

"With all due respect General why us?" Doctor Daniel Jackson was painfully aware of just how close he came to sounding like Jack with that sentence, and sounding like jack was something he wanted to avoid when talking to General Jack O'Neill who was presently standing at the head of the briefing table a tell tale smirk present on his face.

"Well after the incident with the Asgard clone were not taking any chances" he explains "at least this time were dealing with just holograms"

"Actually sir just holograms doesn't cover it" Sam interjects "Kaiba Corps Holograms are so realistic you can't tell their not real and the miniaturization of the technology into a hand held unit…" she shakes her head "in less than a year after producing the original Holo-stadium projectors"

"Exactly" states O'Neill "either His Companies brilliant in which case we want to hire them or its run by aliens, the Gould or whatever in which case we shut them down"

"I am afraid I do not understand the application of this technology" Teal'c admitted speaking for the first time "the briefing notes kept referencing something called Duel Monsters"

"It's a card game" O'Neill explains "kinda like dungeons and dragons…it's a game played with different types of cards, monster cards which fight, spell cards which power up the monsters and give the player an advantage and traps to prevent your opponents moves, the holograms really make it life like, the monsters actually fight each other"

"I see" Teal'c says dryly, Daniel was looking at O'Neill mouth gaping open, Sam raises an eyebrow at her superior officer who looks back at them as if to say "what!"

"So I've watched a broadcast of Japanese duels once or twice" O'Neill defends himself "subtitles were vague at best but I picked up the general idea"

"Alright but why do I have to go?" Daniel was beginning to sound like he was whining which he supposed he was.

O'Neill sighs "carters there to talk Techno babble, Teal'c for support in case this Kaiba guys a Gould, and your there for translations"

Pause

"I'm not fluent in Japanese" Daniel states "I can speak broken Japanese, but there are several dead and alien languages that I can speak way better than I can speak Japanese"

Pause

"Stop been defeatist Daniel" O'Neill makes it an order "I have faith in you, go out there an dif you can…buy me a duel disk I've already made up a pretty good deck, maybe during my owed vacation I can try out for the Californian championships, providing the World isn't in deadly danger again" he sits down in the chair at the head of the table.

SG-1 just look at him, he looks up and notices their scrutiny he claps his hands "shake a leg, go on, shoo, shoo, I have SG-20 due in for their briefing on the wonders of P-66 777 in…" checks his watch "ten minutes"

"Actually sir that's SG-10 they visited P-77 666 and are due in about twenty minutes…" she corrects him before beating a hasty retreat, Daniel sighs once more and follows her, Teal'c smiles like only he does and walks out of the briefing room leaving O'Neill alone.

O'Neill taps the desk and picks up a remote spinning around in the chair to face the wall mounted monitor he clicks a button on the remote the blank screen turns onto a Japanese channel showing two teenagers in the middle of a duel using Duel Disks and some cool looking monsters, another click on the remote and English sub-titles are activated.

O'Neill reaches behind him and pulls a medium sized bag of popcorn out from under the table and starts munching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) Kaiba's arrival

A flash of flame later and Kaiba found himself in an empty study in what looked like Kaiba Corp. He looked out of a window at the city stretched bellow, correction he was in Kaiba Corp. "good work" he mutters to Yugi's Phoenix which he'd borrowed not caring that he was talking to a bird.

The door opens, Mokuba pokes his head into the room "Nisama!" he envelops Kaiba in a big hug, Kaiba smiles warmly and pats his brother on the head "Mokie" he greets him.

Mokuba lets go of Kaiba and holds himself in a more serious stance "the Americans should be arriving any minute Seto I was worried that you wouldn't make it in time"

Kaiba shakes his head "nonsense" he claims "I have complete faith in you, I'm sure you could have dealt with the situation until I arrived"

Mokuba smiles with pride it was high praise indeed from his brother "your office is ready" he informs him "I kept the seat warm for you"

Kaiba quirks an eyebrow and asks "trying it out for size?" Mokuba smirks but doesn't deny it.

Kaiba enters his office taking a deep breath it was good to be back in familiar surroundings he approached his desk and ran a hand along the mahogany finish.

"Should I go escort them here?" Mokuba asks his brother. Kaiba nods his head "then come and stand here by my right, you are the vice president" he declares.

Mokuba leaves the room, he was still young and eager but he could conduct himself well when he tried, he made a fine executive.

In the lobby Daniel, Sam and Teal'c waited; Daniel glanced around admiring the architecture. Like most Japanese multi-million dollar businesses Kaiba Corps main offices were impressive, a touch of quaint alongside modern architecture, functional yet aesthetically pleasing at the same time.

A young boy of about ten or twelve appeared from an elevator and approached them and told them in accented but perfect English that he was here to escort them to the CEO's office, they follow him wondering what such a young boy was doing at Kaiba Corp.

After a lift ride to the 17th floor the boy leads them to an office opening the door he announces in Japanese the people representing the American Air force to a brunette man sitting at a desk in front of the windows with piercing blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos Dragon Fox: you're not joking, I came up with this one a while back, and am only now typing it up, one more chapter to go and this should be completed.**

**Shadow Zeranion: I thought it added a humorous touch as well; this is set during season 8 of SG1 probably before Atlantis.**

**Feis Elf: there are a few crossovers out there like this, most in my opinion aren't successful but this one isn't exactly the same the SGC are offering Kaiba a job, and I think it works.**

Chapter 3) Meeting of the minds

Kaiba looked so young to be in charge of such a ruthless and successful company, they had of course read in the report that he was only seventeen years old but it hadn't really sunk in. The kid who escorted them to the office walked around the desk and came to stand beside Kaiba's desk a defiant look on his face.

Daniel Bows formally and greets Kaiba in Japanese (he'd worked on the pronunciation during the flight but apparently not enough) "Please" Kaiba replies in perfect if accented English the arrogance in his voice could rival that of a Gho'uld system lord "I don't mangle your tongue so please don't mangle mine" oh well at least the language barrier wouldn't be a problem.

Carter steps foreword "sorry" she apologizes "I'm lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter" she's cut of by Kaiba "of the military" he snorts "I despise the military" she continues despite this gesturing at Daniel "this is Doctor Daniel Jackson he works for the Air Force as a linguist" she's cut of once more as Kaiba snorts "a linguist? You're kidding?"

Daniel smiles ruefully "I am fluent in over 35 different languages unfortunately Japanese isn't one of them"

"And this is Major Marty O'Neill" Teal'c didn't comment about the change of name, his own was too outlandish for humans.

Kaiba's eyes narrow "sit" he tells them gesturing at the chairs assembled in front of his desk.

"Uh we'd rather talk in private" Carter looks pointedly at Mokuba who glares back but holds his tongue.

"My Brother" states Kaiba frostily "the Vice President will remain here" Mokuba smiles smugly at their shocked expressions.

Kaiba decides to get straight to the point "your giving Kaiba Corp America grief" he growls "your hindering the release of our Holographic technology, why?"

"There were some concerns raised as to how your company developed the technology" states Carter "you see were working on something similar"

"Chimera right? That idiot Caulson and his ET phone home conference" Kaiba snorts "Kaiba Corp and Caulson industries haven't done any business together since before I took over the company, that lunatic does not concern me and neither does your prototype holographic system it isn't as good as mine, besides my Holo-stadiums and Holo-projectors were designed for use in the Duel monsters card game and unless the American military is considering branching out into children's games we shouldn't be having this conversation"

Daniel blinks this wasn't going how he expected, not that he'd known exactly what to expect.

"My superiors were worried that a leak in our organization provided your scientists blue prints to produce your holographic technology and we were hoping we could speak with the man who designed…"

Kaiba interrupts her "I designed them, and I did not require help from an as already stated inferior design"

"Oh" Carter is thrown, Daniel blinks again and Teal'c raises an eyebrow.

"We understand how you must feel Mr. Kaiba" begins Daniel "and we never meant to accuse you…"

"Oh but you did" sneers Kaiba "now if that's all I have other business to attend to" a clear dismissal if ever they heard one.

But they had to at least try "Please Mr. Kaiba we apologize for our actions but we weren't sure you could be trusted, you see were trying to save the world" Daniel tries to explain.

"I too have made a contribution" claims Kaiba "I shut down Kaiba corps military arm, I destroyed all the weapon manufacturing plants personally, and I've built a theme park for orphans!" he declares "and believe you me the world would be a much better place if all other arms manufacturers followed suit"

"That's just it we represent a coalition, a union of countries to defend the Earth" Sam explains, hesitant to continue.

"Oh just spit it out" Kaiba snaps at her as though he already knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"We are part of Stargate Command located under Cheyenne mountain we use an alien device known as the Stargate to travel to other planets where we meet knew cultures and exchange technology and knowledge" Daniel explains with a straight face "our primary mandate is to obtain technology and well…weapons" Sam smiles apologetically at Kaiba. "Since mankind began traveling through the Stargate several years ago they have uncovered many threats to the safety of the Earth"

Kaiba considers what he has been told "if you are telling the truth…" and his expression indicated he didn't for one minute believe they were "What do you want with me?"

"We want to hire you and your company" Sam tells him "You've proven you have the technical skills we need and we do have to sub-contract out to corporations for electronic components, I'm sure your company could do some work for us"

"Your contribution could be invaluable" Daniel tries to butter him up "you could help us reverse engineer technology that could save millions of lives or even help us save whole worlds and civilizations" he smiles an ironic smile "chiefly our own"

"You will have to sign a non-disclosure agreement and a contract to say your working with the US Air force but that's merely a formality" claims Sam.

Kaiba thought hard about the offer as much as he was loathed to admit it they were telling the truth or so the Millennium Scales told him…alien technology, advanced beyond anything he had ever worked with…he was sorely tempted…His shaky grasp on Egyptian mythology indicated that as the scales were level the Air Force team were indeed telling the truth and yet the very fact that he had discerned this using a five millennia old magical item meant he couldn't go…Yugi, Ryo, Marik and their Yamis…they needed him. A powerful Dark Wizard who no one apparently believed had come back to life was gunning for the Millennium items and he couldn't allow them to face him alone, if it weren't for this Alien tech Vs Magical mumbo jumbo…no contest.

Kaiba laughs harshly throwing back his head "you expect me to believe that?" he sneers.

"Please you must believe us" Daniel tries.

"Go" Kaiba stands and slams his fist into his desk in a display of aggression "Prattling about aliens and alien invasions" he sneers "poppycock! Next you'll be telling me these aliens built the pyramids as well"

"Actually…" Daniel smiles.

"Go!" roars Kaiba. Mokuba by his side frowns "my bib brother doesn't want you here any more, please leave" he snaps at them SG1 get up with a look of defeat.

"If you change your mind…" begins Sam.

"Get out!" snaps Kaiba "Roland" calls Mokuba 2escort our…guests of the premises"

Mokuba closes the door behind them as they are escorted out by Roland "what was all that about?" he asks Kaiba confused by the venom he'd put into his voice.

"They were telling the truth" Kaiba explains to him "pretending I didn't believe them was the only way to get rid of them"

"But why? If they were telling the truth…!" exclaims Mokuba.

Kaiba doesn't exactly reply instead he takes his wand out of his pocket and examines it with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh?" gasps Mokuba "I had to practically force you to go to that School of Magic, kicking and screaming all the way!"

Kaiba chuckles glancing at Mokuba "true" he admits "but now I have a duty to fulfill, the bearers of the millennium items are in grave danger and I can't…no I won't let Yugi face it alone" he holds up the Millennium Scales to show Mokuba who gapes at the ancient artifact in awe. His Brother had changed so much in the short time they'd been apart.

"Besides" continues Kaiba "Yugi's at Hogwarts and I won't be able to duel him if I drop out"

Well maybe he hadn't changed that much Mokuba grins at his brother.

"I'll just look around, make sure everything's running smoothly" decides Kaiba "before taking Yugi's phoenix back to Hogwarts" he sighs and shudders "that it should come to this" he shakes his head as he leaves his office striding through Kaiba Corp Mokuba trailing beside him "taking a magical bird in order to return to a magic school…in England"

Then again after completing his magical education which would indeed come in useful and he and the other item bearers had defeated the big bad evil villain maybe the offer would still be open.


	4. Alternate ending

Alternate ending

Kaiba wade up his options according to the Millennium Scales they were telling the truth, Kaiba always relished the chance to get to grips with advanced technology, and as much as it pained him to admit it he'd improved the Duel Disk as much as realistically possible. The design could be modified, an offer for personalized Disk's could be lucrative and they would always require online upgrades for newly released cards…other than that. Now working on alien tech that would be a challenge worthy of Seto Kaiba, he compared it to Hogwarts where he was learning magic while been a sitting duck for this Dark Lord Voldermort. It wasn't much of a contest.

Kaiba smiles coldly "I accept" he stands to his feet "but I expect you to grant me compete access to any files I require to orientate me with the technology I will be working on and in return I'll sign your non-disclosure agreement"

Sam appears relieved that they got him to agree "here" she hands him a form Kaiba scans it wanting to finish things quickly but unwilling to sign anything without reading the small print.

"What about your company?" Daniel asks him. "What about it? My brother the vice president shall run it in my absence while I am away working at the SGC didn't you say?"

The Americans appeared shocked that Mokuba was the Vice-president, true he was still in middle school he was still twice as competent as any of his executive staff. Beside the Katsu was enrolled on a Kaiba Corp work experience program (Kaiba hadn't a say in the matter he'd been picked by Domino High as a random student to enroll on the program) besides he might be a gutter punk but Kaiba knew he could be counted on to look out for Mokuba while he was away.

"Uh actually you'll be starting in Area 51" Sam says nervously.

Mokuba bursts out snickering as Kaiba falters "you are kidding?" he asks thrown for the first time before he to starts to laugh.

"No were not kidding, although there is a new research facility in Antarctica, several miles from Mcmurdo base as soon as we've smoothed over international concerns it's going to be pretty big" Daniel informs him. It didn't really matter to Kaiba where he was so long as it was along way away from a certain magical school.

Epilogue

Returning to Hogwarts with Firebird Yugi's phoenix he gathered his stuff deciding to keep the spell books while abandoning his Cauldron. He wrote professor Dumbledore a short note telling him he was dropping out of school to return to his previous life and that he wasn't going to reconsider and any sent after him to try and convince him otherwise would be dealt with harshly.

He met Yugi, Ryo and Marik who returned to their dorm room in high spirits having made it onto the team for the broom stick game. After they had been informed of his decision to leave he was surprised that they actually seemed saddened that he was leaving 'so they do care' he thinks although in Mariks case it was more likely he would miss pissing him of than himself.

Let it not be said that Kaiba was uncharitable towards his fellow duelists whom he bequeathed all the notes and his homework assignments that he had completed which they were only too pleased to accept.

Yugi promised to deliver Kaiba's note to Professor Dumbledore for him at breakfast tomorrow when it might be to late for them to try anything. He also loaned Kaiba Firebird one last time.

"Kaiba" calls out Bakura looking him up and down "be careful, be smart, and be ruthless" were his only words of advice.

Kaiba smiles a genuine smile "thank you" he says with frank honesty as Firebird bursts into flames teleporting him back to Domino.

0o0o0

A few weeks later Kaiba found himself in Antarctica examining ancient technology such as Drone weapons and a control chair that only responded to people who had a certain gene which had since been classified as the ATA Gene (Ancient Technology Activation) fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you viewed it Kaiba didn't possess the required gene, a trait which was shared by his college and immediate superior Dr. Rodney McKay.

At first the Marines and Science core having worked with McKay previously or having heard of his reputation at the SGC and having managed to form an accurate opinion about Kaiba during the first five minutes of meeting him for the first time. Decided that McKay and Kaiba would be at each others throats within minutes of meeting, some enterprising marines contemplated selling tickets to the event. And true to form when they did indeed meet for the first time it was every bit the 'clash of the Titaness ego's' as predicted But to every ones horror after the initial clash…McKay and Kaiba began to respect each other and it wasn't long after that they bonded as friends united in their smug arrogance of always been right!

It wasn't that hard to imagine them as friends they had a lot common, they were both arrogant, they were both geniuses, they both had ego's as big as a continent, they both yearned to learn more and to know how things worked, and they both enjoyed putting their intellectual inferiors in their places. The united scorn of Rodney McKay and Seto Kaiba was terrifying indeed.

Kaiba heard about the journey to another Galaxy through McKay, a part of him wanted to remain on earth, remain with Mokuba who strangely enough urged him to go saying A) it was the chance of a life time (literally) and B) He had the power of shadow magic to protect himself with. And C) He knew Kaiba would always wonder what could have waited for him beyond this world in the city of the Ancients.

Dr. Weir who Kaiba had decided was competent despite been basically a administrator, was surprised when he volunteered to go to Atlantis, she warned him it was likely to be a one way trip and that he should think of his brother, he replied that it was his brother who urged him to go smirking as he adds Mokuba's ambitions have increased since he started running Kaiba Corp…he's then forced to explain it had been a joke and his brother wasn't trying to get rid of him…she's relieved to hear that…he tells her that she has to let him go as he's one of the few scientists that could actually get on and work with McKay, she informs him that the thought of been trapped alone in another galaxy with both McKay and Kaiba could lose her all the other volunteers she's amassed…adding that it was a joke…Kaiba isn't amused…she agrees to let him join the expedition.

For his personal item Kaiba chooses his metal briefcase (inside of which was his dueling deck, two duel disks just incase, his laptop even though he wouldn't be able to reach Kaiba Corp from another galaxy and a certain gold set of scales which he always kept close to hand.


End file.
